1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the rapid deployment and retrieval of a frac water transfer system used in oil and gas operations, and more particularly, to the rapid deployment and retrieval of a frac water transfer system used for hydraulic fracturing operations.
2. General Background
Hydraulic fracturing is a process used in the oil and gas industry to stimulate the production rate of a well. This process is also known as “fracing,” or conducting a “frac job,” in the industry. Techniques used in hydraulic fracturing generally involve injecting a fluid down a well at a high pressure. The injected fluid fractures the subterranean formation surrounding the well. A proppant may also be added to the fluid to aid in propping the fractures. The fractures create channels through which oil and/or gas can flow, facilitating the flow of the oil and/or gas to the well for production.
A typical preliminary step in preparing a frac job is transporting a large volume of water (“frac water”) from a water source to a certain destination. The destination may be any receptacle suitable for holding frac water located in the vicinity of where the frac job will be carried out, including, but not limited to, a buffer pit, a frac pit, a frac tank, or a work tank.